Prisoner of My Heart
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED Read inside. Can't think of a summary for this one. HieiKagome, YYHxIY Xover, Alternate Universe, Rating might go up.


_Title: Prisoner of My Heart  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do, however, own the excitement and disappointment I felt when I found out Yu Yu Hakusho might come on at 5 AM sometime between Thursday and Sunday. Exact day unknown at moment. Oh, I own a hamster, too. Her name is Splinter.  
Authoress' Note: I am really trying to shorten these notes. Soo.. heres a quick list of the major details for this story._

_-The pairing is Hiei and Kagome.  
-This is, obviously, an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Cross Over.  
-This is an ALTERNATE UNIIVERSE story. Meaning i can take out characters from the shows. Which I will.  
-Kagome is a Wolf Demon.  
-Hiei is still a thief in the demon world._

_That is all, for now. Everything else, well, you'll just have to figure out. There's a name for that, I'm just too lazy right how to figure it out. Oh, yea, use context clues._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
: Chapter 1, Prisoner :

A young woman sighed and looked out of the castle window. The sun was setting, casting and eerie orange glow throughout the sky. Many feet below the window, a small garden grew full of roses and violets and lavender, letting off a wonderful scent. The woman took in deep breath, letting the smell take over her senses. She turned abruptly, her long silk dress moving smoothly over the oak wood floor. Her heels clicked against the wood as she walked down the almost bare hall. Few portraits were placed on the cream walls. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Sleek wolf ears stuck out from the top of her head. Her teal eyes darted around, looking at the hall she'd walked down for so many years. There were on markings on her face or body, save the one white diamond shaped spot of her forehead. All royalty had a marking of some sort to tell them apart from the lower class youkai that lived in the demon world. Her long, sleek, black tail swayed gently behind her as she took long strides down the hall.

The wolf woman stopped at a tall pair of doors. Two guards stood stone still in front of her, bladed staffs in their hands. They glanced at their young mistress and stepped aside. She smiled and pushed open the heavy doors. She stepped inside and closed the doors behind her. She looked around. The walls were covered in books. She walked up to the desk in front of her. A man sat there, mumbling to himself and going through piles of papers. He didn't seem to notice she was the there. "Ahem.." she cleared her throat. He looked up. "Oh! Kagome! I didn't see you there." the man chuckled.

His voice was deep. He looked very much like the girl in front of him. His tail was wrapped around his waist and his ears were shorter and closer together. He had deep brown eyes. His outfit looked almost exactly the same as the Western Lord's, Sesshomaru, but plain yellow instead of white with the red design. "Father, you wanted to see me, why?" Kagome asked. "We caught a thief. " was all Kagome's father said. "What does that have to do with me?" Kagome demanded. She was tired of always being the one to go down into that dirty dungeon and 'persuading' the prisoners into whatever her father wnated them to do.

"You know what I want you to do. Except this time, I want you to retrieve something from him. This one actually managed to steal something. I want you to get it back." he explained. "What did he steal?" Kagome asked. "That is none of your concern. all you need to know is that the item is very valuable. I want you to take your guards and go to the dungeon. Cell ten." Kagome's father said and then motioned for her to leave. Kagome glared at him and turned around. She shoved the double doors open and rushed past, ignoring the grunts of pain the guards emitted as the doors swung back to hit them.

Kagome knew where her two personal guards would be. Out back by the koi pool feeding the koi her father collected. If they weren't guarding her, they were there. Her father's servants rushed out of her way when they saw her coming. Everyone knew what would happen if you got in the way of Lady Kagome when she was mad. Kagome wanted to get through this quickly and quietly. Get to the dungeon, talk to the most likely dirty and smelly low class youkai to get the item and leave. 'Why does he always want me to do this? All I do is talk to the people and then they die the next day for treason.' Kagome thought. 'Well, I have all night to do this. I can stop for a short while.' She thought and turned the corner to the kitchens.

The cooks loved to serve Kagome. Anything the wolf princess wanted she got. Though spoiled, Kagome wasn't in anyway unkind. Which was why she got along easily with almost everyone. Even if they weren't friends, they didn't have any real problems. Kagome entered the warm kicthen, which smelled of bread and honey right now. She sat down at the small table in the middle of the room and sighed. She'd do to live a life like this. All the cooks have to do is cook three meals and in between those times they just sat there.

No worries, no thieves.. "Hell, m'lady." one of the cooks said and bowed slightly. "What can we get you today?" she asked. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Umm.. just something to drink today, Miss Rina." Kagome said. Rina nodded and Kagome's drink was brought to her quickly. "I'm tired of all this!" Kagome exclaimed after finishing off her drink. Rina sat down next to her mistress and smiled. "You have to go back down there, don't you?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "I guess I have to go now. I have to find Shasta and Houru." kagome said and stood up.

"See you later." Kagome said with a wave and walked to the koi pond. She was in a relativley good mood now. She saw her guards throwing bits of bread into the pond. She sped up and called out to them. "Shasta! Houru! There you are! We have to go to the dungeon." Kagome said. They looked up and nodded. Kagome looked at them sadly for a moment. they were mute. They were captured in war once and tortured, as Kagome called it. No one else thought much about it. Shasta and Houru were twins , and you couldn't seperate them no matter how hard you tried. They're tongues were sliced off as a joke, according to the soldiers who captured them. right before their own were sliced off.

Shasta smiled and stood up and dusted himself off, as did his brother. they were both tall and had golden blonde hair with the eyes to match. They weren't royalty, so they didn't have any markings. But they were hawk demons, meaning they had sharp eyes. "Apperantlya thief got past the guards and stole something important. Father did not mention what that something is though." Kagome told them. They nodded again. Kagome turned to the gate on the other side of area and walked towards it, not looking back. She knew they were following her. As they walked, Kagome wondered what the thief would actually looked like. Most likely it didn't have a humanoid form.

Kagome didn't have time to think about it much. They were soon at the entrance to the dungeon. The guards there looked mean. These weren't the same guards that were there last time. "Where are the other guards?" Kagome asked. One of the guards smirked cruelly and chuckled. "Ask the guy in there." He replied. Kagome glared and stomped past. Shasta and Houru shot the guard a warning look and followed. "Cell ten.. cell ten.." Kagome muttered under her breath. "I've never been to cell ten before." Kagome thought outloud.

As she walked past the other cells, the youkai in them growled at her. She growled back and kept walking. The dungeons were filthy. Dirt and grime coated the walls. Piles of hay in corners were beds and the bathrooms.. well, all they could do was pick a corner. She hated coming in here. It stunk and everyone hated her. She avoided this place as much as possible. The dungeon was set in rows. Five cells to each row. Problem was, you had to walk past the first five cells and turned the corner to get to the next five. Which Kagome had to do. Kagome's guards were quiet, which was normal for mutes. If it ween't for the thuds they made when they walked, she would have thought she was all alone.

Kagome stopped at the first cell on the second row and peered inside. It was filthier than the other cells, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the demon inside. He didn't look anything like she expected. He was shorter. And he looked human, save the crimson eyes. And hair, which no human could possibly make stick up like his. She took note of his appearence. He looked dirty. And angry. Kagome took a step forward and jumped when something burned her. She stepped back and thought about what she should do. "You stole something from my father, yes?" Kagome stated. The demon didn't say anything. He just glared at her. "Erm.. whats your name?" Kagome asked. Still no answer. Kagome huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Listen, you, all I want is for you to give back whatever you stole so I can get out of here." Kagome said loudly. She wanted to sit down, but she couldn't. "I know you want out of here. Just give it back, and we'll let you go." She offered. The look on the demon's face made her angrier. He looked amused. "Do you know what I stole?" He asked, causing Kagome to jump. She glanced back at her guards and they shrugged slightly. "Erm.. yes.. I mean.. maybe.. no." She admitted. "I'm just here to retrieve it and leave." She said. Her ears twitched and her tail swished back and forth quickly. "This is going to take awhile.." She sighed. "Will you pleease tell me your name?" Kagome asked again. The demon shifted in his seat on the floor and looked away. "Okay then.. I'm Kagome. How are you today?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. The demon glanced at her and stayed quiet.

"Why are you being so difficult! I just want to know your name! It's not that hard!" Kagome cried out angrily. Her tail was swishing back and forth quickly in her anger. The demon smirked. Kagome took a deep breath. She shouldn't get angry. Just.. calm down. She glared at him and, ignoring the dirt on the floor, sat down. She could get the dress cleaned. She just smiled and stared at him. She closed her eyes. She didn't have all night, even though she had thought she did. If she took too long doing this, her father would send a servant to come get her and they'd kill this guy. "Soo.. how did you get past the guards and into my father's treasure?" Kagome inquired. "They were fools. A simple distraction." He said. "A distraction.. did you have an accomplice?" She wondered. Kagome watched him narrow his eyes at the wall. She grinned. "You did! Well, now we're getting somewhere. I have a feeling they might come back for you.." She muttered the last part. And if they do.. she'll be waiting.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Soo.. how do you like my new story? It's alterante universe, if you didn't read that note. Well, I'm working on chapter two. Oh, and who can figure out who the 'accomplice' was? (accomplice is thehelper ofthe criminal. For example, say Kagome stole.. I don't know..Inuyasha's ramen and Shippo helped eat it. Shippo is the accomplice. Kagome is the thief.)_


End file.
